The present invention relates generally to a method and device for filtering data associated with a plurality of communication channels, and more particularly to filtering data in various modes such as finite impulse response filtering mode, infinite impulse response filtering mode, extrapolation mode, decimation mode and echo cancellation mode.
Wireless communication systems require extensive digital signal processing, whereas the digital signal can originate from multiple communication channels. Digital signal processing can involve Finite Impulse Response Filtering (i.e.xe2x80x94FIR filtering), Infinite Impulse Response Filtering (i.e.xe2x80x94IIR filtering), decimation and extrapolation. Both decimation and extrapolation involve FIR filtering.
Digital filtering response also assists to cancel echoes resulting from coupling far end users and close end users. Echo canceling also involves FIR filtering.
Prior art digital signal processors handled multi channel filtering in an inefficient manner, wherein the jumping from the process of a channel to another required to store relatively large amount of data status. Prior art digital processor needed to use at least two registers to store the status of each channel.
There is a need of an improved filter, for processing data from multiple channels.